Due to their high electrical and thermal conductivity, CNT materials are being used in a wide variety of electrical applications, including batteries, capacitors, catalytic membranes, and cables. Electrochemical functionality and chemical catalysis in such applications may benefit from materials having high surface area and porosity. These properties are typically associated with low density materials. On the other hand, other beneficial properties such as good electrical and/or thermal conductivity are typically associated with higher density materials. Accordingly, it can be difficult to obtain each of these beneficial properties in the same material or article.